


wondering

by silverdarling



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sex, Voyeurism, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdarling/pseuds/silverdarling
Summary: drake hears riley through the wall; some questions get answered.





	wondering

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea i had that's been burning a hole in my brain for a while. set during the road trip in the royal heir. i've never written fanfic before, and this was written at 5 am and is completely unedited, and ngl, very comma heavy, but i hope someone enjoys it anyway lmao.

drake walker thinks about sex with riley brooks a lot.

far too much, considering she's married to his best friend. and yet, despite himself, nearly every night, drake finds himself caught up in his fantasies.

what would she feel like underneath him, with her smooth skin and her soft curves and her pretty mouth? what would she sound like? would she be quiet, letting out soft sighs and little whimpers just for him? or would she be loud and unabashed in her passion, losing herself in the throes of lovemaking?

he never thought he'd find out the answer through a hotel wall.

it was 1:30 am, for christ's sake, and they should be asleep, considering they have an early morning and at least another nine hours on the road ahead of them before they make it to texas, but apparently, time stands still when you're in love and newly married, drake thinks bitterly. _ not that he would know. _

he tries to distract himself by watching tv, but nothing's on except for infomercials and home shopping, neither of which hold his attention for long. not with the sound of liam and riley's headboard banging against the wall he shares with them.

he throws back the blankets and climbs out of bed, his fists raised, and he's just about to bang on the wall and tell them to _ knock it off, people are trying to fucking sleep, _when he hears riley let out a loud moan that sounds vaguely like his best friend's name.

he freezes, hands dropping to his sides, his face heating with a blush so hot it would put the sun to shame, when he hears her again.

_ oh fuck, don't stop! _

he feels his cock twitch in his boxers.

tired, a little embarrassed, and turned on by the carnal noises coming through the wall, drake briefly wonders if he should just walk across the hall and see if he can crash in maxwell's room.

rubbing his hand over his face with a sigh, he thinks, _fuck it _, and tugs his boxers down his thighs and let's his already half hard cock spring free.

settling against the plush hotel pillows, he gives himself a few leisurely strokes, using his thumb to gather a bead of precum and spread it down his shaft. leaning his head against the wall, drake imagines her underneath him. her full breasts, coated with a sheen of sweat, pressed against his chest. their hips moving against each other's in perfect rhythm as she moans for him to fuck her faster, harder.

his heart skips a beat at the thought.

he pumps himself to the sound of their sex through the wall, her moans mingling with liam's grunts and the sound of skin against skin.

he hears her again, telling liam that she's close, and in an effort to come with her, he grips himself tighter, quickening his pace. bucking wildly into his hand, he imagines himself inside of her, gripped by her tight wet heat, and comes, spilling over his fingers with a gasp.

reaching for the tissues on the nightstand, he cleans himself quickly and pulls up his boxers before crawling under the covers and falling into a sated sleep. his last thoughts before sleep take him consists of wondering how he'll be able to look her in the eyes tomorrow, now that he knows how good she sounds when she comes.


End file.
